


Snow Fall

by darkprincess64



Category: Abe - Fandom, Hellboy - Fandom, John Meyers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincess64/pseuds/darkprincess64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello peoples I am taking a break from my last story having Writers block so in order to clear my head I am writing a new story and then going back to my other one  
Authors note: Hello peoples I am taking a break from my last story having Writers block so in order to clear my head I am writing a new story and then going back to my other one.

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it!! What a shame

Well let's begin

\--

Agent Meyers sat in the back of the truck which had come to pick him up from the airport to take him back to the BPRD, after spending a full year in Antarctica John would have been happy if he never saw ice or snow again for the rest of his life. Sighing he lent his forehead against the window; it was good to be home again.

Antarctica had been Hell! Well a frozen hell at least, their was nothing around besides ice, snow, penguins, seals, killer whales and the occasional demon or so, but other than that nothing but space, lonely space. Within the first month John Meyers knew he hated the place and that Hellboy was going to pay for getting him sent there, and by the end of the 12 long months John still hated the place and Hellboy was still going to pay.

By the second month of his stay in the frozen wasteland john had to admit that he missed the oversized red demon, who was john kidding he missed all of them, Hellboy, Liz, Manning but the person he missed the most was one Abraham Sapian and John wasn't exactly sure why.

Taking a deep breath John fingered and necklace which was fastened around his neck, on it was a small symbol; the Chinese symbol of luck a gift from Abe before he left. John had gotten Liz to put it on him, he had endured Hellboy's teasing over the gift and he hadn't taken it of once for the entire year. As the truck rounded the corner John could see the building which housed the BPRD, he was home.

It was late in the afternoon when three BPRD agents returned to HQ, those three agents were none other than Hellboy, Liz and Abe back from a mission and desperately looking forward to getting home and relaxing, after spending the day fighting a variety of demons who had decided to play tag with the trains in the subway, they had returned victorious and sore back home.

"Well that was fun" Liz mumbled finding it very hard to keep her eyes open

"It would have gone quicker if we had known how to kill the stupid things in the first place" Hellboy exclaimed sending a death stare at Abe, The fish-man shot one back before replying

"Well it properly would have, but someone decided to feed my book to one of the demons"

"Well how was I supposed to know that the information we needed was in that one book. I mean what are the chances"

"Pretty high since I only brought one book with me on this mission" the two continued to glare at each other not realizing that their was another person in the room with them.

"Well I can see not a lot has changed in the past year" John said looking up from the book he was reading

"Shut-up boy scout no one asked you" Hellboy snapped he turned to continue arguing with Abe and froze.

"JOHN" Liz screamed running over and embracing her friend suddenly wide awake again. "When did you get back?"

"Bout 5 hours ago" John replied pulling back from Liz "How have you been"

"Not bad, putting up with Hellboy"

"HEY" can Hellboy's reply "I am not that b…" THACK the book which had been previously been in John's hand bounced of Hellboy's head and fell to the Floor

"That's for sending me to Antarctica" John said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Good Hit" Abe commented walking over to John and embracing him. Both John and Abe froze as they touched as what felt like electricity ran through both their bodies, both pulled away and desperately hoped that what they just felt wasn't seen by the others.

"Well as nice as it is to see you again John I need to get some sleep" Liz said sleepily "See you in the morning" she waved and walked towards her room.

"Sounds good" Hellboy said walking in the opposite direction towards his room. "Night Blue, night boy scout"

The sound of the door closing signaled to both Abe and John that they were alone both glanced at each other. They stared at each other for several minutes or hours neither was to sure but finally john managed to tear his eyes away from Abe's

"Well….. ah…. Goodnight Abe" John Stuttered

"Goodnight John, its good to have you back" Abe replied

They stared at each other one last time before John left for his room.

Once both were out of sight and hearing range both sighed

"What was that all about" both Whispered before John walked to his room and Abe towards his tank.

Ok well let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up Soon


	2. chapter 2

Authors note: Hello peoples here is the next chapter, hope you like, keep sending me reviews

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance

Disclaimers: I only own this plot

The first week back for John passed without to many incidents, according to Hellboy being in Antarctica had actually worsened his aim to which John had stated that their really wasn't much use for a gun in Antarctica since it didn't keep you warm and you couldn't eat it.

The day after John had returned, Abe, Liz and Hellboy had watched in shock as John had devoured anything and everything he could get his hands on either from the cupboard and the fridge. Liz had asked how he could eat so much and where exactly he was putting all this food, John reply through mouthfuls or food had been that he had been living in Antarctica for a year and their really wasn't much their to eat. Abe and Liz nodded and continued to watch as John ate for another hour before he finished.

The three agents had taken it in turns of asking John different questions about what it was like living in Antarctica, ranging from the weather, demons and the lack-off food which seamed to amaze Hellboy.

"So what exactly did you eat while you were their" Hellboy questioned looking up from the mountain of pancakes in front of him. Liz sat to his left looking at Hellboy with discussed with a half eaten sandwich sitting in front of her; Abe sat next to john happily eating a bowl of hard-boiled eggs and John sat with a smaller pile of pancakes.

"Mostly pasta or foods that didn't go off and only needed boiling water to cook them"

"So no meat then!" Hellboy raised his eyebrow like he was trying to imagine having to live on very little food.

"Occasionally we had meat, mind you it was mostly from a seals their was lots of fish which sucked from me since I don't eat fish"

Abe paused holding an egg up to his mouth. "You don't eat fish" he asked almost sounding relieved.

"No, never even when I was a kid I refused to eat fish……. I am not exactly sure why" John shrugged.

"You ate seals?" Hellboy said scrunching up his nose

"Well its not like I had a choice I need to have some sort of meat in my diet" John rolled his eyes.

Beside John, Abe shifted slightly he was thrilled to hear that John didn't eat fish, he shifted a little more trying to inconspicuous to the others and moved his right foot and pushed it against John Left foot a couple of seconds later Johns foot push back, this had been going on for the entire week, both Abe and John finding every excuse to touch or brush up against each other. Both men where aware that there was something their, but both didn't understand it

Abe was the more confused out of the two he had always been able to read peoples thoughts and emotions with ease but with John it was harder, even when they touched Abe found his mind frozen so that he couldn't read Johns thoughts and emotions, by the time his mind unfroze John would have moved away from his reach. This frustrated the fish man to no end.

Liz had been watching both Abe and John since she saw them shiver when they embraced after John had returned, since then she had kept an eye on the two and watched their every move, she noticed everything they did, every move they made and she realized that they always seemed to brush up against each other.

Liz smiled to herself she could see what was happening even if they couldn't yet, they were falling for each other and she wondered how long it would take for them to figure it out, Even after they figured it out how long would it take for Hellboy to figure it out. Her smile grew she couldn't wait until the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

Ok well that chapter is done let me know what you think

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello peoples here is the next chapter, hope you like, keep sending me reviews, so sorry for the wait to many exams and assignments for the past couple of weeks

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance

Disclaimers: I only own this plot

Johns POV

John sat silently at his desk staring at the wall; the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. John had been sitting at the one spot; he had not moved an inch for over an hour maybe more he couldn't decide. Although everything around him was still and calm John's mind was a fury of thoughts and emotions, John couldn't understand what was going on ever since he had returned home….heck ever since he had left for Antarctica most of his thoughts had consisted of Abe.

John remembered sitting at in his room in the middle of the icy wasteland and remembering the first time he had seen Abe through the glass of the fish-mans tank and what exactly was going through his head at that time. John sighed and moved is head to the side and his eyes fell on the glass of water sitting on the desk, watching the water in the glass John began to daydream.

John's daydream/ Memory

Agent John Meyers hadn't been this nervous since he had first entered the academy. His heart felt like it was a humming bird on speed; all he was aware of was that he had been chosen out of a large group of other agents for this job.

Only a short time ago John had pulled up to a large building on his Moped and after being nearly blinded by the security system he had made his way into the building only to be told off for being 5 minutes late, so saying that he was nervous was an understatement. This was only made worse when the floor began to descend. John started taking long deep breaths trying to slow down his heart or at least look as though he wasn't going to faint at any moment. As the floor can to a stop Johns heart rate slowed down to normal and after taking one last deep breath he stepped off and walked towards a large door.

Hesitating for a couple of seconds, John approached the door and after telling himself one last time that he could this, pushed the door open. The breath he had subconsciously holding was let out as he gazed around the room. Soft classical music filled the air, the room was mostly filled with wooden furniture, the walls were covered in books to John's right was a large tank from his quick glance over, their didn't appear to be anything into it, it was just a large empty tank which just seamed weird. What was even weirder was that along side the tank were 4 stands each holding an open book, John's eyes quickly scanned the area.

"Could you turn the page please…If you don't mind?" the voice was almost hypnotic. John scanned the room, if he was hearing correctly the noise was coming from the right, but the only thing their was the Tank, curiosity getting the better of him he wondered over, just as he was about to turn away, a figure appeared from inside the tank and placed it's hand on the glass. Only one through seamed to enter John's mind, Beautiful.

John jumped back slightly but quickly found his footing before he could make an idiot out of himself. John stared at the creature in front of him, the creature resembled that of a fish, he even seamed to have Gills on either side of is neck. What caught John's eye the most was the colouring the creature was green with dark green strips lining his skin. His hands were webbed and a similar colour to the rest of his body. Johns mind seamed to catch up with him 'Say something don't just stare' his mind screamed.

Knock Knock

John snapped out of his daydream, he looked around his eyes fell on the door

"Yeah" he called out

"John is me" Liz's voice replied "Manning wants to have a meeting

"Ok give me a minute" John sighed, he glanced back at the water why did he keep having flashbacks of when he first met Abe and why was his first thought of the fish man Beautiful.

"Oh God" John breathed before covering his face in his hands, he had fallen, He John Meyers had fallen in love with Abraham Sapien. "Oh God"

Review's please: Next chapter Abe's POV up soon as I have already started it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello peoples here is the next chapter, hope you like, keep sending me reviews

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance

Disclaimers: I only own this plot

John's POV

'Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap' it was simple these were the only words on John's mind. Here he was with Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Manning supposable having a meeting about something really important and he wasn't listening, to be completely honest he had no clue what was going on the only thing he was aware of was that every so often Liz would gasp and that's really about it. John tried to focus on what Manning was saying and for a while he could focus on what was happening but as soon as Abe spoke well his concentration was long gone. Every time the fish-man spoke John felt his face begin to heat up and he spend the next couple of minutes trying to calm himself down. Then just as he got his concentration back Abe would speak and it would start all over again.

He prayed to every god in every religion he knew that none of the others would notice what was going on. Sadly the gods seamed to be against him.

Normal POV

"Oi, Boy scout, what's up with your face" Hellboy's voice brought John back to reality, Glancing around John noticed that all heads were turned in his direction all watching him.

Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Manning watched as John paled before going bright red in the face when he realized everyone was watching him.

"N..N..nothings wrong HB" John Stuttered trying desperately to make his voice sound normal.

"Then why does your face resemble mine" Hellboy stated pointing out to the colour of his skin

"I…..It's nothing HB I am fine" John waved his hands in front of his body trying to reason with the others.

Liz stood up and made her way over to John, John watched her cautiously not liking what was about to happen. Liz placed her cool hand on John's forehead and looked him in the eye. John spotted utter amusement in her eyes as she watched him and then Johns mind seamed to click over

'She knows. OH CRAP'

"Wow John, you are burning up. You must have a fever or something" Liz stated her look of concern vanish and was replaced with a look that just screamed out 'I am going to enjoy this'

"Maybe you should go take a cold shower and try cool down, or you could take a dip in Abe's tank that would bring you fever down" John had never in his life wanted to kill someone this bad before and it was taking a lot out of him in order to not go through with it. Luckily for him Manning decided to step in.

"He could also use the pool which has just been installed" Manning offered much to John's relief

"We have a pool?" Hellboy asked looking like a kid at Christmas time.

"Yeah it has only just been finished; it was designed for Abe to have some practice in avoiding obstacles in the water while he is carrying out missions. But as the obstacles haven't been installed yet, it's just a pool." Manning explained to Hellboy

"That might be a good idea" John cut in before Hellboy could say anything. John made for the door wanting nothing more than to get out of that room ASAP. Just as he opened the door he paused

"Where exactly is the pool?"

"Take the Elevator to the bottom level" Manning replied

"Thanks" was Johns reply as he left the room. Making he was way back to his room he quickly through on some boardshorts as well as a towel and made his way to the elevator, trying unsuccessfully to calm his racing heart. By the time he reached the pool he had composed himself.

Saying that the pool was massive was an understatement; John couldn't even see the end of it in the brightly lit room. Dropping his towel on a bench he made his way over to the water and after checking the temperature he dived in. The water was slightly warm but soothing against his flesh as he swam around. Coming up for a breath John let his mind drift.

Not only was he in love with Abe, but Liz had known about it, How the hell did she know about it before him…. Must have been a girl thing John quickly told himself. Taking a deep breath John dived under the water and swam around, moving slowly through the water John felt himself relax, but once again the gods were obviously against him.

A sleek figure appeared out of the corner of his eye; John instinctively turned towards it and quickly regretted it. Floating their in front of him was the object of his new found love. Abe!

John opened his mouth in order to say something intelligent, before he realized that one he was still under the water and two unlike Abe he couldn't breathe under water. John sputtered under the water as the once soothing liquid filled his lungs. Within half a second Abe had dived forward, his arms wrapping their way around Johns body and he shot toward the surface. The first breath of fresh air left John gasping for more, as he coughed up the water in his lungs, Abe held him firmly not letting go with one hand whilst the other rubbed John's back.

Saying the John felt like an Idiot was an understatement 'How the hell did I forget that humans can't breathe underwater' John mentally hit his head against a wall. It had been a good 5 minutes since nearly drowning and John had stopped hacking up water and was now controlling his breathing, the hand on his back had stopped moving and sat on his shoulder.

"Are you ok" Abe asked not pulling back slightly, Abe moving caused John to have to move his head which has previously been leaning on Abe's chest.

"Yeah I am fine" John smiled through he was shocked that he was actually able to string to words together. Abe nodded and without letting go of John he swam over to the edge of the pool and in one fluent movement placed John on the ledge of the pool and then proceeded to pull himself out.

"I apologies, I shouldn't have swam up behind you like that" Abe said looking a little ashamed about what had happened

"No… don't be it wasn't your fault, I should remember that breathing underwater it your thing" John chuckled trying to lighten the mood he moved closer to Abe till they were almost touching.

"Their you are" Hellboy cut in before John could say anything more to Abe. Hellboy stood at the entrance a cigar in his human shaped hand. Manning wanted to know if you were well enough to come back to the meeting.

"Err, sure HB I fell up to it" John replied looking nervous.

"Then don't just stand their" Hellboy exclaimed he turned and walked from the room, muttering something to himself.

"Shall we" Abe spoke up offering a hand towards the door; John nodded and walked forward, grabbing his towel as he went. The three agents walked in silence Hellboy leading with Abe and John walking side by side. Half way through the walk John felt something cool and firm touch his hand, looking down he stopped Abe's hand wrapped around his own, John wrapped his own hand around the fish mans and felt his face begin to heat up once again.

Bit longer than the other let me know what you thing. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hello peoples here is the next chapter, hope you like, keep sending me reviews/ This is chapter 4 again but this time it is from Abe's POV enjoy. 

I am sorry it took so long to post but with exams and assignments due its getting hard to find spare time.

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance

Disclaimers: I only own this plot

Abe's POV

'Their was something wrong with John' Abe had come to this conclusion, after sitting in a meeting with him, Hellboy, Liz and Manning for only five minutes.

For the past day John had been acting unusual even for himself, he had been distant and every time Abe had seen him he had seamed to invent a new shade of red. At first Abe had feared that John had an illness something he had picked up in Antarctica, but Liz didn't seamed troubled at all, actually she seamed to know exactly what was happening, and that seamed to trouble Abe.

"Ok the mission is simple, or at least it will be if you do it right" Manning sighed looking around the room.

"What exactly is going on?" Hellboy asked "you haven't told us anything about what the mission is"

"Ok…. Well the mission will take place in Antarctica, so you will be sent their at the end of the week. Their have been reports from our base their" Manning paused to glance at John. Abe turned to look at John the man seamed to be spacing out and unaware of what was going on.

"Anyway, their have been reports of an unknown Demon killing people not only from our own base but from the surrounding bases in the area, so far 55 people have been slaughtered," Manning paused and Liz gasped.

"Do any of the Victims have anything in common" Abe asked, from the corner of his eye he watched as John turned bright red in the face.

"No from what we can tell the victims have nothing in common" Manning replied eyeing John suspiciously.

Both Abe and Manning watched as the colour in John's face returned to normal.

Normal POV

"Oi, Boy scout, what's up with your face" Hellboy's voice caused John to jump and look around as if he wasn't sure where he was.

Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Manning watched as John paled before going bright red in the face when he realized everyone was watching him.

"N..N..nothings wrong HB" John Stuttered trying desperately to make his voice sound normal.

"Then why does your face resemble mine" Hellboy stated pointing out to the colour of his skin

"I…..It's nothing HB I am fine" John waved his hands in front of his body trying to reason with the others.

Liz POV

'Oh my god, how thick headed can you get' Liz mentally screamed at herself 'I can't believe that none of them have be able to figure it out yet' Liz sighed and stood up, 'well I guess they need a little push then'. She made her way over to John, John's eyes meet hers and she tried to keep a straight face. Walking over she placed her hand on John's forehead and looked him in the eye, sending a message and message only to him, I know. John's eye widened and Liz knew that he understood what she was trying to say.

"Maybe you should go take a cold shower and try cool down, or you could take a dip in Abe's tank that would bring you fever down" Liz mentally congratulated herself on a job well done as she watched as John seamed to struggle over what her was going to do in order to get himself out of the situation. Manning saved the day

Normal POV

"He could also use the pool which has just been installed" Manning offered much to John's relief

"We have a pool?" Hellboy asked looking like a kid at Christmas time.

"Yeah it has only just been finished; it was designed for Abe to have some practice in avoiding obstacles in the water while he is carrying out missions. But as the obstacles haven't been installed yet, it's just a pool." Manning explained to Hellboy

"That might be a good idea" John cut in before Hellboy could say anything. John made for the door wanting nothing more than to get out of that room ASAP. Just as he opened the door he paused

"Where exactly is the pool?"

"Take the Elevator to the bottom level" Manning replied

Watching John practically run from the room was one of the strangest things he had seen in a while, Looking down at the table Abe frowned I wonder what's wrong.

"Hey Abe" Abe looked up at his name to find Liz watching him from across the room a small smile present on her face.

"Ah… yeah Liz" came the slow reply

"Why don't you go down and keep an eye on John" Liz's smile seamed to grow "Make sure he is ok"

"Yeah" Abe smiled to himself that's a great idea I could find out what wrong and hopeful I can help in some way

'Thanks Liz" Abe stood up and left the room

"What are you, up to?" Hellboy asked eyeing Liz careful as if she was about to jump up and attack him

"Nothing HB lets go get something to eat" Liz quickly changed the subject

"Now you're talking" Hellboy grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her towards the kitchen.

Abe's POV

Making his way towards the elevator Abe ran through different scenario's on what could have been wrong with John maybe he is sick that could explain the red face all the time, he could have picked something up in Antarctic, but if he was sick I am sure john would go the hospital to get whatever it is out of his system. Something must be worrying him, maybe stress!! What ever it is I have to find out and I have to help him somehow.

During Abe's musing over the John subject, he had arrived to the lower levels of the compound he arrived at the pool just in time to see John vanish under. Abe watched as John moved under the water, he had to admit that John was very attractive, his time spent in Antarctica seamed to have done some work to his body, John was now more solid than before muscle were bigger but not overly so it suited him perfectly. He also seamed more graceful than before his movement through the water were strong yet they held a certain beauty to them, John was beautiful

'No Abe don't think that' Abe cursed himself 'John would never be interested in you look at you your not even human.

Frowning Abe walked over to the side of the pool and allowed himself to slip in undetected. Abe swam quickly over to John, coming up behind the younger man Abe reached out but at the same time John turned around to face him, surprise etched on his face. Abe watched as John opened his mouth and inhaled the water, his eyes widened as he seamed to realize what he had done

'No… John' Abe lunged forward scooping John up and rushing towards the surface. Abe held John steady letting the man lean against his body whilst rubbing his back trying to help the now coughing man. Abe tried to focus on the younger man's mind trying to figure out if he was ok, after a bit of prodding Abe was able to slip through something he had been have trouble with lately but only with John, no one else seamed to be able to resist.

What Abe felt took his breath away; he had once told John that he had a pure heart and what he was feeling right now only backed up that statement, Love pure love was what Abe felt, it flooded his senses, All this love but who was it for Abe wondered as he stared down at the man in his arms, Abe push a little further he know that he shouldn't be doing this but his curiosity was getting the better of him, The feeling seamed to be growing stronger the deeper he got then suddenly an image of the person of John's love appeared in his mind

'Me'

Abe was stunned, he was the person of affection the one John had these feelings for, it was amazing, Abe could feel himself getting giddy at the through of his feelings being returned he quickly calmed himself down.

'Ok let's not get ahead of ourselves here, just stay calm'

Normal POV

"Are you ok" Abe asked pulling back slightly, Abe moving caused John to have to move his head which has previously been leaning on Abe's chest.

"Yeah I am fine" John smiled through he seamed shocked that he was actually able to string the words together. Abe nodded and without letting go of John he swam over to the edge of the pool and in one fluent movement placed John on the ledge of the pool and then proceeded to pull himself out.

"I apologies, I shouldn't have swam up behind you like that" Abe said looking a little ashamed about what had happened

"No… don't be it wasn't your fault, I should remember that breathing underwater it your thing" John chuckled trying to lighten the mood he moved closer to Abe till they were almost touching

'Kiss him, kiss him now' Abe's mind screamed at him, he moved forward and notice that John was doing the same.

"Their you are" Hellboy cut in before anything could happen. Hellboy stood at the entrance a cigar in his human shaped hand.

"Manning wanted to know if you were well enough to come back to the meeting."

"Err, sure HB I fell up to it" John replied looking nervous.

'Perfect timing red, remind me to kill you' Abe wanted to say

"Then don't just stand their" Hellboy exclaimed he turned and walked from the room, muttering something to himself.

'Well the moment is ruined may as well follow him'

"Shall we" Abe spoke up offering a hand towards the door; John nodded and walked forward, grabbing his towel as he went. The three agents walked in silence Hellboy leading with Abe and John walking side by side.

'Do something…. anything to show John that you like him to' Abe's mind screamed at him

Taking a deep breath the fish-man reach out and grasped John hand wrapping his slender fingers around John's after a moments hesitation John returned the hold and the two walked back to the meeting hand in hand.

************************************************************************Well let me know what you think, I promise that the next chapter will be up real soon. Next chapter includes the First Kiss….. YAY


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hello peoples is the next chapter, hope you like, keep sending me reviews/ Sorry For the wait, but now my uni course has ended I now have some spare time

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

John's POV

The meeting had defiantly been something that John would not be forgetting anytime soon, John had decided as he lay on his bed.

*Flashback*

As John and Abe came close to the meeting room each gave each other a final squeeze before letting go of the others hand. John couldn't believe that this was happening Abe returned his feelings actually returned his feelings this was great. Though now their was a tiny little big red problem that they would have to deal with in the mean time. Hellboy!! What were they going to do about Hellboy, and Liz? Well John was pretty sure that Liz would be ok with everything since she seamed to know already and seamed to go out of her way to get the two of them together. 

Hellboy held open the door and turned to look over at the two men following him.

"Get a move on you two" Hellboy growled out.

"Were coming red" Abe replied with a huff and walked passed into the room.

Sitting in the room exactly where they were sitting when John left sat Liz and Manning 

"Well now that we are altogether again we can continue… Do you fell alright to continue John" Manning asked looking skeptical 

"Yeah I feel fine" John finished quickly; John didn't fail to miss the knowing look that passed over Liz's faced. 

"Ok now as I said before, you will be fully packed by Friday Evening and you will be sent to Antarctica First thing Saturday Morning you should be arriving either late Sunday night or Early Monday. Now your Job is to find out what the hell is going one down their and to put a stop to it."

"How long will we be in Antarctica for?" Liz asked looking as through see wasn't looking forward to this mission at all

"As long as it fucking takes to complete the mission" Manning snapped "Now I will hear no more complaints. You will be ready by Friday night. Am I Understood?"

"Yes Sir" Hellboy snapped. His hand shooting up in a mock solute.

"John" Manning snapped glaring at Hellboy

"Yes" John replied glancing around the room trying to figure out why he had be called out on by a pissed off manning

"We have four days until you are to leave now I know and you know from personal experience that the conditions here and conditions there are completely different and we both know that all three of the agents in this room are going to be in for a shock when they arrive and have a look around. We can't afford to have any stuff ups on this mission so I am counting on you to prepare them for what will lie ahead."

John opened his mouth intent on saying something but Manning raised his hand and then continued.

"Now Abe's new tank downstairs can be modified to any temperature which is desired now, there is a chance that you all may have to swim on this mission… Yes that includes you Hellboy…I will need a list of equipment that you will need and then you will all practice in the tank. Whilst their practice is going on Meyers is in charge and you are to listen to him… Yes that includes you Hellboy…Now Meyers what do you need?"

John stood still for a second letting everything he had just heard sink in. John stared out into space 'he was in charge'. John continued to stare of into space until Abe nudged him in the side.

"Oh… Ah… Swimsuits! Full length thermal swimsuits for each of us. Oxygen Masks for everyone, except Abe… an"

"Ok, ok make a list and I will get what you want" Manning Cut John off "Now I am going to set the pool up and get the Swimsuits the pool should be ready in three hours and then I want you to start preparing them. That is all"

With that Manning spun around and walked out of the room

*End Flashback*

John stared up out his ceiling and sighed; this day had stared out well but seamed to be declining at a rapid rate, Abraham Sapian his recent love had returned his feelings, this made John happier than he had ever been. On the negative side he now had to return to that frozen Hell he had called his home for a while.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Yeah" John called out refusing to move from his spot on the bed

The door slid open allowing Abe to walk in and sit on the end of John's bed. John shuffled his legs over in order to give Abe more room.

"The pools ready. Manning sent me up to get you" Abe whispered as he looked over John's face. John turned his head to get a better look at Abe, Abe was dressed in nothing more that his bike Shorts, the muscles in his pale bluish-green skin twitched slightly from the angle he was sitting on. John took in a much of the sight as he could trying to memorize the rise and the fall of everyone of Abe's muscles. How they looked under his skin and the darker markings which outlines some of his body. He watched the steady rise of Abe's chest as he breathed and watched the movements of Abe's gills as they moved with his breathing.

"I guess that means I have to move huh" John glanced over at Abe before look back at the ceiling

"That's the general idea" Abe chuckled

"Goody" John voice drowned on. John sat up, John seamed to misjudge the amount of room he had given Abe to sit down in, and John suddenly found himself face to face with Abe with only inches to spare in between them. John blushed bright red in the face and moved his eyes to stare down into his lap. 'This is no time to be shy John' John's mind screamed at him

John was to busy debating with himself that he fail to notice Abe's movements until he felt the cool hand of the fish man's touch the skin on his arms. John's head shot up at the touch and he found himself mere centimeters from the fish man. Instinct took over and John quickly found his chapped lips being brushed up against Abe's.

A couple of seconds passed before both men realized what was happening, within a couple more seconds both men had deepened the kiss both wanting more, wanting to feel more. John had kissed before but it was nothing compared to this. This was 'WOW' that was the best way John could describe it with the limited mental capacity that he now had.

Abe's hand moved up to cup the base of John's neck his other hand stroked the skin on his arm. Abe moved his head to the left more giving both men better access to the others lips.

Growing bold John brushed his tongue against Abe's lips asking for entrance, Abe happily granted John entrance, both tongues explored their new surroundings both caressing as much as they could, this continued until the need for air became to great for John to handle.

"Its times like these that I am glad that I have gills" Abe chuckled as he watched John gasp for breath.

"Ha Ha Yeah I guess having another way of breathing will come in handy every so often" John Gasped out.

John moved his hand from the back of John's neck and stroked the side of John's face.

"Come on you have to teach us how to swim" Abe said getting up and taking John by the hand and leading him from the room.

"If you didn't know how to swim I would be worried……….. Can Hellboy swim" John glanced at Abe a curious look in his eye

"Yeah though not well" Abe chuckled as he and John entered the elevator.

******************************************************************************

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS" Hellboy screamed he held in his human hand his full length swim suit.

"Just put it on" John snapped as he walked passed a fuming Hellboy already wearing his swim suit. From the corner of his eye John spotted Abe's eyes traveling up and down his body. John blushed once again. Turning away John spotted Liz watching him, she was already in her suit and she offered him a smile which screamed I know what is going on.

After 10 minutes of arguing with Hellboy, John finally won the argument and Hellboy sat wearing the swim suit with John trying his hardest not to laugh. It was a hilarious sight watching a person the size of Hellboy with a skin tight full length swimsuit squeezed over his bulky body and Giant Stone Hand with a hole cut out of the back for his tail. John wasn't the only one who was trying to keep a straight face, Liz looked as if she was about to pass out due to suppressing her laughter and Abe had hidden his face in his hands.

"Ok the most important thing about swimming in Antarctica is to keep moving don't stay still for to long or your body will start to freeze up and you don't want that. Second don't stay for to long in the water what ever trip you make in the water should be quick, no more that 2 hours at a time, anymore than that and it is dangerous to your health. Ok now we are going to practice..."

"Why do we need to practice, I mean we can all swim" Liz questioned

"Because of the temperature of the water. It is a huge shock and it is better to be prepared before hand….. So who is first?"

Liz reluctantly stood up and approached the side of the water and after taking a deep breath let herself drop into the water.

"FUCK ITS COLD" she screamed out

"Of course it's cold its icy water ….Keep moving Liz, don't stop try and warm yourself up" John answered walking over to the pool

"It hurts" Liz cried tears sliding down her face

"I know, just keep moving"

"GET HER OUT" Hellboy roared running over to the pool, he reached over to grab Liz but misjudged the distance and fell into the water.

"FUCK ITS COLD" Hellboy Bellowed

"Just keep moving…. Hellboy if you don't move you will drown" John snapped

"I AM MOVING" Hellboy snapped back

Rolling his eyes John dived into the water and surfaced next to Hellboy

"Tread water like this" John said calmly and demonstrated Hellboy and Liz quickly mimicked as best they could.

"Red don't kick so hard or you will wear yourself out" Abe said as he swam around the three other agents.

John sighed this was going to take a while

******************************************************************************

One hour

Two moments where Hellboy had almost drowned, one of those moments due to Liz trying to drown Hellboy for complaining about the water temperature.

Three Screams from Liz at various points in the hour for no particular reason

Four underwater kisses from Abe maybe these swimming lessons wouldn't be all the bad after all.

Please review soon. Next chapter will be up before Christmas, Next chapter should have a lemon in it let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hello peoples is the next chapter, hope you like, keep sending me reviews/ Took longer than a week but it is up, would have been up sooner but life gets in the way, Christmas, New Years and My birthday busy two weeks. Hope everyone had a good and enjoyable two Weeks

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance, Lemon so if you don't like that don't read. Easy!! Oh yeah this is my first lemon so please go easy on me

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

************************************************************************

John's POV

15 hours. 15 Hours that's all Agent John Meyers had until he once again had to leave the city and re-locate to the ever frozen hell of a place for god knows how long. Although John had to admit that the past week had lightened his mood about the whole going back to hell thing.

The week had been interesting to say the least, swimming lessons had- after getting off to a rocky- had gone to plan. Everyday they spent 2 hours at a time in the water getting use to the water temperature, after that they swam around learning how to survive in the water conditions. It was clear the Hellboy was not the swimming type especially in freezing water. He spent most of his time complaining about the water temperature and how he shouldn't be doing this. Liz was much better than when they started, on the third lesson Liz discovered that she was able to produce flames under the water and from then on the water surrounding Liz's body felt more like Bath water than the freezing Artic water it was suppose to be. (Hellboy upon discovering this never left her side once)

Although the swimming lessons were entertaining to say the least they were not the main highlight of John's Week. That highlight was reserved for the huge fight that occurred between Liz and Hellboy over none other than Hellboy's Cats! That screaming match had begun when Hellboy was deciding who would take care of his cats whilst he was gone. Hellboy decided that the cats should have the best care the agency could afford much to Liz's discuss. The argument had quickly erupted from a slightly civilized yelling match, to John and Abe diving behind a broken table in an attempt to dodge the mass amounts of flames, which proceeded to scorch the walls and the ceiling. John and Abe had spent 5 minutes praying that the table they hide behind would hold up against the flames.

When the argument had finally subsided Liz had left the room refusing to speak to Hellboy let alone look at him. Sending Hellboy into another spiral over what Liz's problem was then went to apologies.

******************************************************************************

Abe's POV

(10 hours till leaving for Antarctica)

It wasn't long now, not long till we had to leave the city and go to Antarctica to help out the people their. I moved silently around my tank enjoying the way the warmer water felt on my skin. It wasn't as thought I hated the ice cold water, I could stand it, but I preferred the warmer water of my tank, I mean who wouldn't! I turned my head to the side to stare of into the library which surrounded my tank and the many books which filled up the bookcases.

In amongst the shelves and the plush Furniture sat John deeply engrossed in the book in his hand. Since the man's return from 'as John put it Hell', John had taken it upon himself to read as many of the books as he possible could in the room, and that was a lot of books. In the beginning john would find a book he liked and take it back to his room only returning to the library to return the book he had and to collect another, but since the beginning of our relationship had started John preferred to read in the library either sitting on the couch where he was at the moment or leaning against my tank.

Hellboy had once said it was ridicules that John try and read the books in the library since their was no way, that John could read all of them in his short lifespan. John reply consisted of 16 Word 'Why don't you go and take a long walk of the shortest pier you can find' followed shortly by my own reply of "You do know what a Pier is don't you red?"

Movement snapped me out of my memory as John placed a book mark in the book and placed on the couch next to him. Standing up John made his way over to the tank as I swam to greet him. With out a word John placed his hand and his forehead on the glass. I quickly moved to match the position watching him carefully.

"Are you feeling alright?" I question my…. Well I guess you could call him my boyfriend.

"Not really. I don't particularly want to go back their" John sighed closing his eyes.

"We won't be their for long. Just till we are done saving the world…..Again" I added quickly.

"This is true…… I am going to bed, see you in a bit" John stood still for a minute the moved away from my tank and left for his room.

'See you in a bit' those words echoed through my head. Since the kissing session in Johns room at the start of the week, I had come into the habit of-after Liz and Hellboy had gone to sleep- joining John in his room and staying their for the night. Other than more make-out sessions and then sleeping not much else happened but Abe hoped that, that would change soon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************************************************************************

It was just after 2 am when Liz and Hellboy decided that the argument over the care of Hellboy's cats could wait until morning and they both went to bed. Rolling his eyes Abe moved to the side of his tank and climbed out. Drying himself off quickly with a towel he moved silently from the library and made his way over to John's room, knocking on the door quickly he entered to find john engrossed once again in the book he was reading in the library. That was odd Abe didn't remember seeing John grab the book when he left.

Sending that thought to the back of his mind Abe walked over the John who had placed the book on his bedside table and stood up to great Abe with a mind blowing kiss. Abe was always glad that he had a back up method of breathing but that would of course be useless when he forgot how to breath altogether.

Abe slide his hands up John's arms one moving to cup the side of his face whilst the other moved into the man's hair. John let out moan as his own hands moved to wrap around Abe's body successfully pulling the fish-man's body up against his own.

The once passionate kiss suddenly deepened into once of want, need and desire, as both men pulled the other closer. Abe's removed his hand from the side of John's face and moved it down John's body to grip the bottom of his T-shirt, Both men separated long enough for Abe to remove the offending article of clothing.

John had always loved the feel of Abe's skin under is fingertips, the skin was smooth and forever moist, it would slide under his fingertips like silk, but to feel Abe's bare skin against his own naked torso was unreal, the feeling left him wanting more. John pulled Abe backwards till they were lying on the younger man's bed. John then continued to move until he had the Fish man underneath him.

Both men moved in for another kiss, after a moment of tongue wrestling John removed his lips from Abe's and began to attack the side of his neck. Abe sucked in a deep breath of fresh air as Johns tongue ran over the slits of his gills. In an attempt to get John back Abe lifted his Hips to meet John's a moan escaped from both men and Abe preformed the task again. The room was filled with gasps and moans as both men grinded together trying increase the feeling.

It took all his will power for John to pull himself away from Abe and then what little was left, not to go back after Abe let out a whimper at the loss of feeling. John held himself above Abe panting.

"We pant should pant stop" John managed out trying to hold himself steady.

"No please don't" Abe whispered "I want you…. I want you to make love to me"

Those words were all John needed he proceeded to slam his lips down on Abe's. One of John's hands moved down to Abe's hips and began to tug and his bicycle short. After much effort including some swearing from John and a chuckle from Abe the pants were removed and tossed to some corner of the room, only to be joined moments later by John's pants and boxers. John Took a moment to glance down at Abe, he was surprised to see that Abe was more human than he thought. Abe's anatomy was human except for the colouring and that he was hairless but other than that they were the same, John smirked this seamed to make it easier.

Once again Abe lifted his hips to meet Johns and proceeded to rub against one another; both men were lost in the feeling of their naked cocks against each other and the electricity which freely flowed through both bodies. John moved his body down so that Abe's cock was pressing into his stomach. Abe took the hint and wrapped his legs around John's torso. Sucking quickly on his fingers John allowed one to enter Abe. Abe moaned in pain at the intrusion, searching around John quickly located Abe's prostate and he gave it a quick poke, causing Abe to throw his head back and yell in pleasure. John inserted a second finger and began to make a scissor motion, every so often tapping on Abe's prostate when the pain became too much for him.

After deeming Abe ready John removed his fingers much to the displeasure of Abe. Lining himself up John looked down once again.

"Are you ready" John asked gently

"Yeah I am ready" Abe replied bring his lips up to meet John's, John moved to deepen the kiss as he slowly entered Abe at the same time. John took it slow moving in inch by inch until he was fully surrounded by Abe's warmth. John willed himself to remain still until Abe was ready to continue, after a couple of minutes Abe thrust himself downwards giving John the ok.

Keeping a slow pace John thrust in to Abe bring himself almost all the way out before slamming himself back in. The room filled with moans and pants.

"Oh….. Yes… Harder… oh" Abe gasped out "…Faster…" John was more than willing to comply with Abe's request and drove himself in to Abe harder and faster with every stoke. Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer John moved his free hand in between their bodies and he grasped Abe's cock in his hand. He stoked the throbbing cock in time with his thrusts. This finally became too much for Abe to handle and he came with a loud cry all over Johns hand and both their stomachs. Feeling Abe's muscled tighten around his own cock when he came brought John over the edge as well with a loud cry.

Both men laying listening to the others breathing as they both came down from their high's.

"Wow" Abe managed out

"You can say that again" John replied pulling out of Abe and lying down next to him

"Wow" Abe said as John chuckled. "We defiantly have to do that again" Abe added turning to face his lover.

"Yeah, next time you can be on top" John sighed, as he wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him close. Taking a quick glance at his alarm clock revealing that it was 4 am, which gave them 3 hours till they, had to get ready to leave. That was enough time to sleep for a while. Sharing one last kiss the two lovers feel asleep nestled in the others arms both sharing content smiles.

******************************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yay that chapter is done, Woohoo!! Well let me know what you think. Next chapter up soon. Keep sending those reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hello peoples is the next chapter, hope you like, keep sending me reviews/ Took a while and I am sorry for that, things just got in the way, holiday in South Korea (So much fun, will do it again) back at Uni, anyway will get back into the story now. Keep those reviews coming, I always look forward to the reviews

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance, Lemon so if you don't like that don't read. Easy!! Oh yeah this is my first lemon so please go easy on me

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

************************************************************************

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz

If that Alarm didn't shut up soon, their was going to be Big trouble, John thought as he pulled his blanket over his head, praying that the alarm clock would get the idea that it was too early in the morning to put up with this type of noise. Finally relenting to the annoying noise John reached out and not to gently hit the alarm clock permanently silencing it.

A low moan followed shortly by a muffled "Too early" from behind John. Chuckling quietly to himself John rolled over to face Abe who had also pulled the blanket up over his head. John pulled it back quickly and watched with amusement as Abe flinched away from the light and buried his face into the pillow.

"We have to get up now" John said trying to unsuccessfully to prevent the yawn which escaped his lips.

"No we don't" Abe replied pulling the blanket back over his head and rolling over preventing John from grabbing the edge and uncovering him.

"Yeah we do" John replied with a chuckle as he poked Abe in the side with his finger and watched as Abe shrugged away, Sighing softly Abe pulled the blanket of his head and looked up at John.

"What Time is it?"

"6:30am"

"Too Early" Abe moaned rubbing his eyes. John silently watched as Abe rubbed his eyes and then flex his fingers as if trying to wake them up. He watched the webbed hands moved around, stretching. John reached out slowly and took Abe's hand in his own quickly bring them up to his lips kissed each finger. Abe watched him not daring to move, sighing Abe moved his shoulders in order to get into a better position, and this movement caused the blankets wrapped around Abe's torso to dislodge and move away from him.

Once John had finished with Abe's hands he moved down his arms slowly covering every inch of the fish-mans skin with his lips and tongue. Raising Abe's arm above his head, John licked and nipped at the thin membrane of skin which attached Abe's upper arm to his back. Abe shivered and moaned as the sensitive flesh was caressed. Moving across Abe's chest John changed his course and their lips meet. Their tongues met and caressed each other after each passing second the kiss grew more and more passionate. Nothing else in the world mattered to either men

"YO BOY SCOUT RISE AND SHINE… HAVE YOU SEEN BLUE?"

John and Abe leapt away from each other both men scampered around the room looking for their lost clothes. After finally getting dressed, John retrieved a suitcase from under his bed which he had packed the previous night, after composing himself opened the door.

"Good Morning Hellboy…Ah Abe's in here with me he was just…ah helping me finish packing"

"Oh yeah sure, Helping you pack" Hellboy stuck his head through he doorway and nodded at Abe

"Well you better hurry up cause we are about to leave"

"HELLBOY" Liz's scream filled the air

"Oh Crap" Hellboy disappeared leaving John and Abe alone.

"I guess I better go finish packing" Abe muttered reluctantly heading towards the door

"Do you need a hand" John answered offering Abe a small smirk.

"Sure" Abe's walked over grabbed John's hand and ran from the room.

******************************************************************************

2 hours later

And it was a two hours John was not going to be forgetting anytime soon. Abe's idea of packing had included the two of them swimming naked around his tank. John had always been proud of the fact that he could hold his breath under the water for longer than what most people could but that really meant nothing when he was being sucked off by the fish man. The two hours had been highly entertaining and in the end they had only just managed to get Abe's stuff packed and let John dry himself off before they went to meet the others.

After a few minutes of listening to Hellboy bitch about how cold it was going to be and receiving a suspicious glare from Liz, they boarded the jet- John was pleased to note that Abe appeared to be covering up a slight limp.

******************************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

24 hours later (Only because I have no idea how long it would take to fly from America to Antarctica)

Abe didn't think that he had gone that long with out having any physical contact with John for a long time now. It was almost unbearable; (ok that was a lie halfway through the fight John fell asleep on Abe's shoulder). They sat side by side during the whole flight but the whole time they were in the room with either Hellboy, Liz or both of them, and both took it upon themselves to watch him and John like a hawk watching its next meal.

"Attention passengers we will be arriving shortly the time is 10:30am on a Friday the 1st of April and the temperature outside is -60C."

"Did he just say -60C" Hellboy stated a shocked look of him face.

"Yeah he did through is does get colder here" John mumbled from his position on Abe's shoulder, his sleep eyes trained on Hellboy's face. With what seamed to be all of John's remaining energy he managed to lift his head of Abe's shoulder and looked around.

"How long have I been asleep"

"About 8 hours" Abe's replied in a soft voice. John nodded and closed his eyes once again.

The landing went as planned but getting off the plane was a totally different story, John left the plane first covered in multiple layers of clothing, his boots crunched on the thick snow as he walked away from the plane taking in the scenery around him.

"I can't believe I am back here?" John whispered into the icy wind.

"Welcome to Hell" John yelled over the wind to the others, Abe was the next to emerge from the plane he quickly made his way over the snow walking somewhat clumsily due to the many layers of clothes he now wore.

"Its so empty" Abe said looking around.

"Its also cold" Hellboy grumbled shuffling over to the others Liz followed she had already engulfed her hand an arm's in fire.

"So now what" Liz mumbled bringing the flames further up her arm's

"We make ourselves at home" John said before walking over to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The others followed quickly hoping to get out of the icy wind as soon as possible. John entered the warehouse, from first look it seamed as though no-one had been their in years but John kept moving and once he reached the wall felt around until he brushed up against a leaver , Pulling on it the loud mechanic groan filled the air and after a couple of minutes a elevator surfaced from the floor boards.

"Coming" John stepped into the elevator follow quickly by the other three agents. As the four agents descended John used the opportunity to grasp Abe's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. The elevator came to an abrupt stop and the door flew open with the loud Whoosh. Heat filled the room as the Abe's, Hellboy and Liz realized that they were now in an underground room. Music and laughter filled the room from the other occupants.

"John its good to see you" the voice came from a young woman who walked forward to greet them. Her hair was long and dark brown, she was of medium height and build with a pretty face.

"Good morning Saphira, it's good to see you again" John replied give the women a quick hug much to Abe's disgust.

"So I guess you here to help us out"

"Yeah that's right, how bad is it?"

"Bad, come with me"

******************************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Kinda short, sorry about that, next chapter up really soon, I promise, let me know what you think, keep reviewing

Regards

Darkprincess64


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: So sorry for not updating sooner, life got in the way, so here is the next chapter, now I understand that what I see in my head for the monster even with a good description isn't always what the reader imagines so I found a picture which comes close to what I see in my head. (www. draconika. com/ img /blue Dragon ) make sure you minus the spaces. This way you see what I see.

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance,

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

************************************************************************

Saphira led John and the others down a narrow corridor into the centre of the large building, from the corridor they proceeded to walk down several hundred stairs to a basement like level. Located in the center of the lower level was a large pool.

"That pool in the center of the room is a direct link to the ocean outside through the ice shelf" Saphira explained she moved slight to the side and the brushed her hand against John's. Abe saw nothing but red wanting nothing more than to walk over push the woman way from John, from the corner of his eye he spotted Liz watching him a knowing smirk crossing her features.

Saphira stopped abruptly and Abe's head snapped forward when he heard John gasp, before them was a ship; and submarine to be exact and from what Abe could tell it was in dire need of a patch up job. The entire left side of the submarine looked as through is had been in a fight with a lawn mower and lost, it had been ripped apart. Large gaping holes covered the sides and one of the fins's looked as through it was nearly ripped off.

"What the hell happened here" Hellboy said breaking the silence which had fallen over them.

"This… this is the reason you are here" Saphira said turning and addressing Hellboy and the others for the first time.

"Whatever did this to our submarine is also attacking people all over the Antarctica" Saphira continued glancing back up at the ship. "We pulled 15 of our men and women from that ship, 15 brave men and women who will never get a chance to go home…. to see their loved ones."

Abe felt his stomach drop at the thought of never being able to see John again if something like this happened to him.

"When did this start?" John questioned looking curious

"About a week after you left to go home" Saphira said turning her attention to John.

"Their was a loud crash and it seamed to be coming from underneath us like something was trying to get through the metal floors, Michael, Sam and Brian went down in the smaller sub to see what was going on…..we kept up a continuous radio link with them…the last message was that their was a monster…and then nothing…we never saw them again" Saphira let her eyes drop to the floor

"Oh shit" John muttered raising his hand to cover his face. "Did you tell their families, and Sam's children, oh and Brian's fiancé"

"Yeah we told them, wasn't easy"

"So what the creature look like" Hellboy interrupted not liking being kept out of the loop

"From the descriptions we got from the survivors the creature is large, serpent like with lots of teeth" Saphira answered looking perplexed at being interrupted.

"Well the best thing we can do is go down and have a look at the creature, know what we are up against" John interrupted before Hellboy could speak again.

"Do you have another submarine?" Liz asked looking around the room

"Yeah we do another small one" Saphira answered

************************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Once the smaller submarine had been loaded into the pool Hellboy, Liz and Abe all boarded, Abe turned back and spotted John who was staring at the water almost like he was expecting something to come out and eat him.

Saphira chuckled "Their haven't been any Orca's since the monster turned up"

John seamed to relax and he boarded the submarine, he turned to Abe who was watching him a gave a small smile

"I'll tell you later" he whispered, Abe nodded and proceeded to climb down into the bowels of the sub with John close behind him.

The group spent the next hour submerged in the water looking around for any sign that the creature was around. Groaning in pure boredom Hellboy decided to speak up

"All I see out there are fish, fish and more fish, nothing but stupid fish…no offence blue"

"None taken" Abe replied

"Maybe it's somewhere else today" Liz asked looking hopeful. Not a second later the Submarine was hit from behind and they were all thrown forward.

"Or not" John said picking himself up of the ground and turning to help Abe. Once Abe was on his feet the two men ran over to one of the portholes and looked out

"Can you see anything?" John muttered

"Yeah I can, over their by the ice shelf" Abe replied

"Really where? Your eyes are better than mine" John said trying to follow Abe's line of sight. After a couple of minutes John was finally able to make out a large shape which was moving back towards them.

"Check out the size of it" Liz whispered having walked over to join them, Hellboy at her heals. The creature turned to give the people in the Submarine a good look at it.

From what they could tell the creature was indeed big, serpent like with lots of teeth. John estimated what the creature was properly as long as a Soccer field; it resembled a serpent, with large spikes covering most of its body and the top of its head. Its head was huge and John guess that its teeth were properly as long as he was, much like a snake the two front fangs were twice the length as any of the others. A long snake like tongue protruded from its mouth and the creature let out a loud hissing noise. Waving its large powerful fins the creature changed its course so that it was moving towards the submarine.

"Oh Crap" Hellboy stated and John didn't think he could have put it any better as the creature picked up speed and opened its jaws.

************************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Review please!!

I know really mean to end it their but hey have to keep you on the edge of your seat somehow.

To all who read this and are a fan, I am trying to come up with a name for this monster, , I could really use a hand coming up with a name, so let me know and I will pick the best one for its name. So take a look at the picture and let me know. (www. draconika. com/ img/blue Dragon )

Regards Darkprincess64S


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: So sorry for not updating sooner, but I think you have suffered enough waiting for this update, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that but I do have to keep you wanting more!!!!! Well enjoy, keep sending reviews!!!

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance,

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

************************************************************************

Last Time

Waving its large powerful fins the creature changed its course so that it was moving towards the submarine.

"Oh Crap" Hellboy stated and John didn't think he could have put it any better as the creature picked up speed and opened its jaws.

The large serpent let out a deafening roar as its large body slammed into the side of the submarine, John found himself falling head over heals backwards towards the back of the Submarine.

"Can we not do that again," Liz moaned somewhere to Johns left. Pulling himself into a sitting position John glanced around the small submarine, Liz was indeed on his left about 2 meters away laying flat on her back whilst she rubbed her forehead, Hellboy wasn't far from Liz's side trying to untangle his tail which has instinctively wrapped around one of the tables in the room in order to keep himself upright. John turned his head to his right and spotted Abe about half a meter from him rubbing the side of his head.

"Are you ok" John said reaching out and touching the back of Abe's hand.

"Yeah I am fine" Hellboy answered as if the question had been directed at him. Abe's chuckled and nodded to John before standing up and helping John to his feet. John had just managed to stand upright again when the sub was hit again and John was tossed of his feet.

John lifted his body of the cold wet submarine floor, Wait……Wet….. John looked down his eyes widening as he realized that his hand was submerged in water, Salt water.

"Oh God, not good, this is not good" Liz stammered out as she desperately looked around the room looking for something that could help them.

"We have to get out of here" John said finding his voice and once again standing up.

"Oh and just how do you expect to do that" Hellboy said grabbing hold of Liz in order to calm her down.

"With these" Abe said walking towards them. Three oxygen masks were located in Abe's right hand and he handed them out. John took his and began to adjust the straps to fit his head.

"I am not going out their" Hellboy snapped throwing the mask on the floor

"Would you rather drown" John replied

"Can't we just steer this stupid hunk of junk up to the surface" Hellboy said making a series of hand gestures towards the control panel

"No, if we try and move the sub there is a chance that it will begin to take in water faster then what we are at the moment, and if that happens we might be too heavy to make it the surface" Abe said picking up Hellboy's mask and handing it to him.

"Were going swimming aren't we" Liz said looking as if she wanted to be anywhere but where she was, and John fully agreed with her.

Within a couple of minutes all four where ready for their swim, John, Liz and Hellboy were each wearing full length swim suits which oxygen tanks and masks, Abe stood next to John helping him adjust his oxygen tank. Abe himself had changed his normal bike shorts to full length swim suit pants as further protection against the cold. Not a moment later the submarine was rocked by another hit from the side, a loud metallic grown sounded through the submarine as the submarine began to tilt forward and began its slow decent towards the bottom of the ocean.

Within what had only seamed to be a split second and water in the submarine had gone from ankle level to lapping at John's hip.

"We have to get out and now" Abe said grabbing John's hand and wadding through the water towards the emergency exit. They made it the exit without any major drama's after releasing the hatch to the door John, Liz and Hellboy all repositioned their oxygen masks before moving out into the icy water

John's POV

The feel of the ice cold water sent shockwaves through my body for several moments I could focus on nothing more that the Stabbing pain which caressed my entire being. My limbs screamed out in protest praying that the pain and hurt would stop but it wouldn't and I know that as long as I was in the water that the pain would not stop that I would have to keep moving and hoping that it would be over soon.

Finally gaining back my mobility I began my desperate swim to the surface, I could barely make out Liz swimming on my right her face scrunched up in pain the same pain I was feeling. I couldn't see Hellboy but I know he wouldn't be too far behind us. Abe's sleek form passed through my line of sight, his movements quick and sharp as he sliced through the water in a way that made him look powerful yet beautiful at the same time. Abe's form darted away quickly and it was only then did I realize that the reason for his quick movements were to distract the creature of death which seamed to be reaching up from the depths of hell its self to consume us. As Abe dived deeper into the water Hellboy passed me swimming quickly towards the surface. I followed not knowing if there was anything else that I could do.

By the time I reached the surface the pain passing through my body was threatening to consume every part of me. My body felt like it was being weight down by the submarine itself and it took all my effort too keep my eyes open and to keep going. In the distance I could here Saphira calling my name telling me to get out of the water, just like last time… I had been lucky then too. I felt my arm being pulled and the next thing I knew I was on the deck with a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders. Besides me Liz and Hellboy also had blackest wrapped around their shoulders, both huddled together seeking warmth and comfort in each other.

My eyes scanned the now still water looking for the most important person in the world to me. Moments passed and the pain in my body which should have been receding lingered, my panic began to rise again with every passing second, 'where was he…why hadn't he surfaced…was he ok?' Just when I through my heart was about to break Abe surface; it was the greatest sight I had ever seen in my existence. Abe slowly pulled himself out of the water and walked over to where I stood, after receiving a blanket handed to him by Saphira I found myself in his arms and I held him as if he was about to disappear forever.

Normal POV

"John its ok" Abe whispered in my ear

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked back, Abe looked down at me a smiled he shock his head

"What happened down their blue?" Hellboy asked curiosity covering his face as he looked at us.

"Lead him away, the creature tried to keep up but I lost him after swimming through some of the ice shelves"

"Now that we know what we are dealing with, how are we going to stop it?" Liz asked taking a second blanket from another scientist and using it to cover her still freezing body.

"I will have to do some research on the creature first, then we can figure that out" Abe announced

"Why don't we just go down their and shoot it" Hellboy replied

"Not until we know what we are dealing with... I don't even know if we can shoot it".

"I am sorry about what happened to you, that's not how I wanted your first day here to be, or your first day back John" Saphira said placing her hand on John shoulder

"Its ok Saphira… at least we now know what we are dealing with" John replied giving Saphira a large smile.

"I say I need a shower" Liz announced and then watched at Abe tightened his grip on John's body.

"Of course. I will show you the way" Saphira said stepping away from John and walking them all towards the showers.

What do you think? I rather like the idea of Abe being Jealous, next chapter will be up soon with the name of the sea monster my readers helped me pick. Next chapter will have a lemon in it. Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hey here is the next chapter, wow it has taken forever and for that I apologies for that uni and work tend to take up a lot of time. thanks to all those who send in reviews you all keep me motivated into continuing to right the next chapter. Well enjoy, keep sending reviews!!!

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance,

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four now exhausted agents followed Saphira thought the maze of rooms which covered the base. With every passing room their seamed to be a stream of endless people who knew John and wished to have a chat. More often than not these friendly greetings were silenced with a glare from Hellboy and the people quickly made their excuses as the dashed from the room.

"Ok here we are, girls showers are on the left, boys are on the right. I will have a change of clothes brought to you and left in the entrances" Saphira said gesturing to the two showers. She gave one last smile before walking off.

Without exchanging any words the four agents split up into the two directions and made their way to the showers. The showers consisted of a large room covered in shower heads with a variety of different benches spread out across the floor. Without hesitation Hellboy stripped off and turned on the closest shower, stepping under the spray he allowed the hot water to fall across his body. John hesitated for a moment before stripping of his clothes he turned towards the closest shower, as John turned on the hot water he spotted Abe out of the corner of his eye. Abe stood of to the side of the room still dressed in his wet suit staring at John.

John felt his face heat up in embarrassment and Abe's eyes openly roamed his body. Abe's eye's held hunger and lust as his gaze traveled down John's body and then back up to meet his gaze John turned away to face the wall and tried to calm his now rapping breathing.

"Ok I am done" Hellboy spoke up "I am going to meet Liz and go exploring around this hunk of junk" Hellboy pulled on his new clothes and then after a quick wave left the room. John let out the breath he had been holding only to have to suck in another as Abe's arms wrapped around his body and pulled him back against his chest. John groaned as he felt Abe's hard on pressing into his back.

"Do you know how beautiful you are" Abe whispered as he nibbled on John's ear before moving down his neck

"Nahh" was all John managed out as Abe hit the spot just below his right ear. Abe chuckled, the vibrations causing John to shiver. John managed to turn himself around and his lips pressed lightly against Abe's. The kiss was light and filled with love. John's arm's moved across Abe's chest and wrapped around his neck, Abe's arms stroked John's side before resting on his hips. The kisses increased from soft and light to hard and passion filled. Tongues clashed and wrestled but eventually Abe won out Abe's tongue filled John's mouth memorizing every inch of it.

A long moan left Johns mouth as Abe backed him up towards one of the taller benches in the room. Abe lifted John up and sat him on the bench, John instinctively open his legs and Abe stepped inside of them. Joint moans echoed through the room and both their erections meet John legs wrapped around Abe's waist pulling him closer. Abe's lips left John's as he returned his attention to his neck and then moved further down to nibble on his collarbone. John let his head fall back enjoying the feel of Abe's lips on his skin.

"You are so beautiful John" Abe whispered pulling away to look John in the eye. John smiled up and the beautiful face hovering above him. Leaning forward John brushed his lips against Abe's.

"I want to feel you inside of me" John whispered tracing his fingers along Abe's face. Abe's returned the smile before picking John up in his arms and lowering him to the ground. Crawling on top of him Abe removed what was left of him swim suit so that both men were naked, kissing his way down John's torso and on to his stomach whilst Abe's water covered fingers probed at this entrance. As the first finger pushed inside of him Abe's took John in his mouth, John cried out both in pain and pleasure, Abe sucked hard on John's penis as his finger moved around making the entrance larger. After a couple of minutes a second finger was pushed in the Abe moved in a scissors like movement and finally a third was added stretching John as much as he could.

Abe continued to suck and lick up and down on John's shaft feeling John begin to tighten underneath him he withdrew completely and moved so that his face was hovering above John's. John and Abe's eyes meet and both felt the sparks fly around them.

"Are you ready" Abe's whispered moving John's legs so that hung over his shoulders.

"Make me yours" John replied pushing himself against Abe's body. Slowly and carefully Abe rocked his body forward his own throbbing penis pressing against John's entrance as slowly has he could Abe began to push through the tight ring of muscles and found himself sinking into the heat of John's body. Gasps filled the air as John tried to keep himself relaxed. Minutes later Abe was fully inside John's body he stopped all movement whilst he waited for his lover to adjust. It only took a couple of minutes until John was ready and he slowly began to rock against Abe encouraging him to move. Abe got the idea and began him movements slowly at first but then began to pick up speed.

It didn't take long until both John and Abe were gasping for breath and the moved against each other. Abe reached down between their bodies and took hold of John's penis and began to stroke him. Heat began to grow in John's stomach and it slowly began to spread outwards until John felt like his body was disintegrating under the pleasure with ever strike of his prostate the heat coursed through his veins. It became so unbearable that John finally let it go as he came in a powerful burst.

Feeling John's muscles tighten around him was more than enough for Abe as he managed two more thrusts before emptying him inside John's body. The two collapsed against each other until Abe pulled out and took his place laying next to John and took the other man in his arms.

"That was wow" John whispered finally catching his breath

"Yeah it was" Abe whispered and he pressed a kiss to Johns forehead

"If you don't mind can we do it that way more often?" John questioned

"Yeah I think we can arrange that" Abe replied picking John up and carrying him over to one of the shower heads where the two proceeded to wash each other.

Let me know what you think Keep reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon. I now have my own Laptop so I have more time to write the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Hey here is the next chapter, I am going to take a wild guess and say that you all hate me now SORRY but here it is

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this a good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance,

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a Hydrophiidae" Abe stated dropping a large book on the table causing John who had previously been snoozing to jump up and look around. Abe shot him an apologetic look before opening the book.

"Hydrophiidae… you mean a sea snake" Liz questioned

"Yeah but much bigger" Abe continued

"What gave you that idea blue" Hellboy drawled out putting his feet up on the table leaning back

"This one in particular is an ancient species only one of its kind which lives in cold environments such as the North of South poles. According to my readings the creature originally lived in the North Pole but during the most recent Ice age it swam down to the South Pole where he now remains"

"Does this creature have a name" John questioned

"Huh no known name has been given to the creature, but man who saw it and survived and called it Glacia because of it colouring and where it lived"

"So this Glacia, how do we kill it" Liz asked

"Doesn't say"

"Of course it doesn't"

"So now what" John asked looking around the room

"Well that's simple Boy Scout we go down there and we kill it" Hellboy answered quickly

"And how exactly do we go about that red" Liz asked taking a seat at the table

"By cutting off its head" Abe spoke up again "As with most snake or serpent like demons and monsters the most effective method of destroying them is to cut off their heads."

"That's one big sword were talking about their blue, where do you plan on getting one" Hellboy scoffed out

"The head doesn't need to be cut off with a sword per say, blown off could work too we just have to separate the head from the body."

"So what we have to recreate the Jaws moment, get Glacia to swallow and oxygen tank and then use a bullet to blow it up." John answered pulling the chair next to his out and gesturing for Abe to sit down

"Something like that" Abe said taking the seat and smiling at John

"But in order to do that we first need to catch him and once we have him..."

"It will be like shooting fish in a barrel" Hellboy said finishing off Liz's sentence he turned and grinned at Abe as the fish man shot him a death glare, smiling John patted the back of his boyfriends hand in a soothing gesture.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was simple first Abe would locate the creature and lead it towards the base then John, Hellboy, Liz, Saphira and the other people living in the base would ambush it with a series of handmade grenades and other explosive materials and with any luck somehow it would be enough to kill it. Ok so it was a pretty sucky plan but that was the best they could come up with on such short notice.

After gathering the entire arsenal and briefly explaining their plan to everyone the four agents found themselves standing at the docking pool.

"Well I guess this is it" Abe began looking at the others, he was dressed in a full wetsuit to help combat the cold and the unknown period of time he would be down there.

"Good luck Abe" Liz spoke first giving her friend a hug before stepping back and letting Hellboy through

"You will be fine Blue" Hellboy laughed slapping him on the shoulder before grinning at John, who wearily stepped forward

"Be careful" John whispered not knowing what else to say

"Don't worry I will be" Abe whispered back offering John a small smile. Smiling back John stepped forward into Abe's arms and hugged him tight. Abe returned the tight embrace and kissed Johns forehead in response.

After pulling away John's hands flew up around his own neck as he untied something, pulling it away Abe recognised the necklace he had given John before he left for Antarctica, without a word John fixed it around Abe's neck before dropping his hands

"For good luck" John whispered, leaning forward Abe captured Johns lips in his own and the two shared a breath taking kiss. Pulling away slightly Abe pushed his forehead against John's

"I have you in my life that's all the luck I need" Abe whispered

"Ohh.... OW" Hellboy's voice broke the moment as the two pulled apart, glancing over John noticed that Hellboy was rubbing his arm with a pissed looking Liz at his side.

With one last smile Abe turned and dived into the cold water.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was cold but Abe noticed pleasantly that it wasn't as cold as last time his body seemed to be adapting to the temperature. Turning sharply Abe dove down further into the ice shelf until he hit open water. From there he began his long search for the monster

Almost two hours in and Abe hadn't seen even a scale of the monster, shaking his head he moved in another direction just because he couldn't see it that didn't mean it wasn't there. Abe's eyes fell on the ice shelf directly on the right of him then he saw it, a shadow and large black from the other side of the ice shelf; no Abe corrected himself it was behind him the creature had found him.

Sticking to the plan Abe darted off in the direction of the base and the creature didn't hesitate in following him, it only took a couple of minutes to get back but in that time Abe had had several close calls include one where he had to abandon the chase all together in favour of saving his own life. Swimming as fast as he could Abe could feel John's necklace pushing into his skin and steady reminder of what was waiting for him back on the surface

Abe hit the entrance to the docking station and began his accent into the base. A loud roar confirmed that he was being followed and Abe pushed himself as fast as he could he angled his body slightly as he broke through to the surface

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be the last chapter let me know what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Hey here is the last chapter, I am going to go hide behind some furniture now, whilst you all throw things at me.

Summary: John is back from Antarctica set after movie 2; things have changed between him and Abe, but is this good or a bad thing.

Warning: Swearing and male/male romance,

Disclaimers: I only own this plot not the characters wish I did through.

The angle in which Abe hit the surface shot him through the air like a bullet; he went from being under the water to flying through mid air then finally on the ground where after a brief hesitation he ran across to join John and the others.

As soon as Abe had reached the make shift shelter the Demon had sliced through the water and beached itself on the hard ground of the base's floor. The demon did not stop their; due to its massive weight and size and the energy used to breach the surface the creature continued to slide towards them at an alarming rate.

The occupants of the base scattered to get out of the way taking cover where ever they could to help protect them from being crushed, in the middle of the rush Hellboy had scooped Liz up in his stone arm and bolted to the other side of the room his gun still clenched tightly in his human hand. Abe had also moved out of the way with several other occupants each of which were holding weapons of their own.

"JOHN" Saphira screamed out and the other turned and watched in horror as the hiding spot John had chosen vanished as the creature slammed into it.

John's POV

In retrospect taking cover behind and even in the abandoned shipping container was a bad idea but as that was the only option available to him at the time he had taken it. The container itself hadn't stood a chance when the full weight of the demon was slammed into it causing the metal box to cave in on itself. John found himself pushed up against the far side of the container laying face down as the adjacent wall and roof collapse around him.

After a couple of seconds John dragged himself forward towards the now small opening and after making it forward a couple of centimetres gasped and turned his head back, his blood ran cold as he spotted a piece of mangles metal pinning his leg down and preventing him from moving. He was snapped out of his panic by the sounds of rapid gun fire and the occasional blast of a grenade.

"JOHN" Abe voice reached his ears and John turned away from his injury to the exit, Standing just outside was Abe looking around desperately for a way to get in to his lover.

"Abe I'm stuck I can't get out" He yelled out tears began to make their way down his cheeks

Just when John had hoped that the worst was over the contained quivered and jolted to the side on an odd angle, losing sight of Abe John desperately tried to calm his racing heart as he tried to figure out what was happening. With another sharp jolt another wave of panic flowed through John's veins as reality crashed down on him.

The shipping container hadn't collapsed because of the creature slamming into it; it had collapsed because it had been crushed by the demons jaws, the odd jolting motion was the demon dragging him and the container back towards the water.

"ABE" John yelled out not know what else to do

Normal POV

Most of the base's occupants were firing rapidly at the demon which had come to a brief stop after ramming the shipping container, at first it appeared as through the creature only meant to slam into it but just before impact the monster had opened its mouth and swallowed most of the container whole crushing the once powerful metal with its teeth like a hot knife through butter. Abe had separated from the rest of his group and ran to the side of the container desperately looking for signs of an entrance and a sign of life.

The brief relief which flowed though him at the sign that his lover was alive vanished upon hearing that he was stuck. The container and John had then been torn away from his line of sight as the demon slowly dragged its body back towards the water the container tightly in its grasp.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Hellboy yelled rushing forward and firing at the demon's face, with a howl of pain the shipping container halted its movements and the demon pulled away. Blood flowed freely from the now destroyed eye as it rounded on Hellboy and lunged. Saphira and the others joined Hellboy and began firing at the demon's face and body trying to distract it.

Abe took the opportunity to run for an opening and after squeezing himself through the twisted metal managed to reach John's location. Grasping the injured man's arm Abe moved so that he could survey the damage, blood trickled out and around the metal beam which had crushed John's leg placing his hand on the metal Abe used all his strength trying desperately to make it budge enough to get his lover out.

Outside the container this were finally beginning to look promising the demon was now bleeding rapidly from several points on its body and face, it was slowly beginning to tire and its movement were becoming more pained and sluggish. With one last attempt it lunged at the container and scooped it up in its mouth.

The last jolt had been just what Abe had needed to remove the beam from John's leg and the Fish man wasted no time in scooping John up in his arms' and began dragging him towards the entrance.

"ABE QUICK DOWN HERE" Liz yelled out getting the fish mans attention, Abe nodded and after helping John to climb onto his back leapt from the container and towards safety.

"HELLBOY THEY ARE CLEAR" Liz yelled out rushing towards her injured friend and his saviour.

"OPEN UP SNAKE BREATH" Hellboy yelled out jumping up onto what was left of the container and launching several of the homemade grenades. Hellboy had just enough time to leap into the air before the grenades exploded in the demons mouth.

The blast impact was strong enough to knock Liz, Abe and John off their feet as the scrambled to take cover with the others. Abe and John clung to each other as they waited out the blast, in what seemed a life time John lifted his head and turned around to survey the damage. What had once been a clean room was now covered in debris and blood and in the middle of the room lay the corpse of the Snake Demon which had terrified all from a number of weeks.

A hand reached out and brushed John's hair away from his face, John turned towards the hand to look at its owner. Abe stared back into John's eyes relief and love shinning in his eyes just for him smiling slightly John lent forward and captured the fish mans lips in his own and tears poured from his eyes.

"Alright you two get a room" Hellboy's voice broke the moment and the two lovers turned towards the red skinned demon who had his arms wrapped Liz's body

"Gladly" Both men said before laughing at the look on Hellboy's face.

6 months later

The team had returned homed the following day and Abe and John had made their relationship know to everyone in their lives. People like Liz and Hellboy had been accepting whilst other like Manning had been curious at first before stating that they didn't want to know.

One morning at breakfast Abe and John had caught Liz exiting Hellboy's room looking dishevelled and wearing one of his coats; she smiled in their direction and winked before saying see was going to have another shower.

The once team of four now consisting of two couples, John had never been happier and looked forward to spending the rest of his life in the arms of his lover, smiling widely as he curled himself around the naked body John promised that not even hell would keep them apart.

END

WOW that took forever, but it's done now. Now I want to write another story about this couple. For all readers who have come across this couple in other fanfic's could you let me know I am fan of this pairing and it is a shame their isn't more out there.

Maybe and Abe pregnant story would be good for the next story...Let me know what you think.


End file.
